Sara Series: 3 The String Bikini
by Bobbie Barkley
Summary: Starsky sees a red bikini that matches the Torino.


Title: The String Bikini

Synopsis: Starsky sees a red bikini that matches the Torino.

Written: December 2006.

Disclaimer: Starsky and Hutch do not belong to me. This is my attempt to escape reality.

Feedback: Constructive feedback is always welcome. Should you find a typo or other error, please let me know so it can be fixed.

**The String Bikini **

It was a beautiful morning, one of the most beautiful mornings that Hutch could remember in weeks. The sun was shining brightly and the day was warming up quickly, but the temperature had been perfect for his early morning run. He was ahead of schedule so he decided to treat his partner to a couple of his favorite Danishes as he headed to pick Starsky up for work. He was greeted at the door by his partner and when the Danishes were spied, his smile lit up the whole apartment.

"David Michael Starsky!" shouted an annoyed female voice from the back bedroom.

Hutch turned his head toward the back of the apartment then over to his partner. He had seen her car when he pulled up, but he had never heard that tone in her voice before. He looked questioningly at Starsky who had a grin as big as the Cheshire cat and a sparkling gleam of mischief in his eyes. No doubt about it, he was up to something.

"Hey, Hutch is here, he brought Danishes! This day is starting out wonderful, don't ya think!" he shouted to the back of the apartment as he ushered Hutch in the door.

Sara came walking into the main part of his apartment, glancing everywhere around the room. She momentarily glanced at Hutch, sweetly smiled and said good morning, then returned to looking around the room. There was a very obvious annoyed frown on her face.

"Oh man, you look great! I'm going to think about you dressed like that all day long!" Starsky grinned lecherously at her. "Don't ya think she looks great Hutch?"

"Ah, ya, you look good this morning Sara, as usual." Hutch didn't want to be in the middle of whatever was going on. She looked good, but nothing unusual, a pair of slacks and a blouse. _She doesn't have her bra on yet, and that's always an enjoyable thing._

"Thanks Ken", she said as she smiled at him and then she shot Starsky a look that didn't match the complement that was just given. "David!" She opened her mouth but looked at Hutch and said. "You're partner's a little imp, you know that?"

Hutch couldn't help himself and laughed, "You're not telling me anything new."

"Babe?" Starsky replied, placing a hand over his heart in a mock gesture of hurt. "That's not what you called me last night." he said as he tilted his head sideways and wiggled his eyebrows.

She looked at him and tried her best to unsuccessfully suppress a smile, "That was last night, this morning you're a little imp."

"Just stop and think, where is the last place you had them?"

Sara stopped in the middle of the living room, her eyes lifted up to the ceiling as she thought. Her eyes refocused back on him, "Seems to me you were the last one to have your hands on them."

"Oh ya!" that Cheshire cat grin was back, but just for an instance, then he regained control of his face.

Hutch had gotten himself a cup of coffee and stood back and just watched. Starsky was a pro at keeping a concerned expression on his face, that is, until Sara would turn her back to him and he'd shoot Hutch the most mischievous look. He'd walked in on something, he just hadn't figured out what yet, aside from Sara looking for something and obviously his friend either had hid it or at the very least knew where it was. Given the grin and twinkle in Starsky's eyes, it was more probable the he had hid the something that she needed.

"David Michael!" came an annoyed voice.

"Ya, babe?"

"Damn it!" and she stomped her foot.

Hutch raised his eyebrows; she'd rarely cuss. _Better watch it partner, I've been here before, you're getting close to the line, she's getting mad. _He looked over at Starsky unable to control the grin on his face.

"Ah babe, you're gettin' that whiney voice now," he shook his shoulders and waved a finger at her, "and the language. Tisk, tisk!"

"David, I can't go to work like this. Please?"

He recognized the tone in her voice; she was closer to giving in to what he wanted. He lifted his eyebrows and asked, "What's it worth to ya?"

"What's it worth to me? Ok, what do you want, you little imp?"

"Huh? No negotiations? That was too easy," he said suspiciously as he watched her.

He had a disappointed look on his face as though he wanted to barter back and forth for his victory.

"I didn't say anything about you getting what you wanted. I just asked what it was that you wanted."

"Oh, ok! You know what I want."

"No."

"Ah come on, you look great in it. Think about it."

"No. It's too…" she looked at him, then at Hutch, and then back to him, "…too skimpy."

"No it isn't! You really look great in it, babe. Say you'll at least think about it."

She shot him another look, "I'll think about it, now tell me where they are."

"You just said that to appease me, I can tell when you're lying to me. Seriously, tell me you'll consider it."

She started to say something and then just stopped and went back to the bedroom to look there again. The sounds of drawers being roughly shut could be heard from the kitchen. Starsky winced as a drawer was shut loudly. Then she shouted from the bedroom, "Ok, I'll seriously consider it."

Hutch looked over at his partner who was greatly enjoying his small victory and his second Danish.

"David Michael Starsky, where are they?"

"So you going to let me in one what she's looking for and what you're trying to get her to wear that's too skimpy?" Hutch's curiosity was definitely peaked.

"Ya, but on our way to work, I think I've pushed her about as far as I should this morning. Grab the rolls and get ready to run." Starsky said softly as he moved quietly into the living room, watching back the hallway to his bedroom. "Tell me if she's coming." He reached up to a wicker basket on the top of his bookcase, pulled it down and retrieved something out of it. Hutch couldn't make out what it was, but it looked like an article of clothing. Starsky then neatly laid a bra and pair of panties over the back of his couch and motioned for Hutch to move toward the door.

"See ya later babe, gotta get moving or we'll be late for work. Have a good day, and remember, you look good, I'll be thinking about you all day today." He pushed Hutch out and then leaned in and shouted just before he closed the door, "They're in the living room." Both of them sprinted to the Torino, and they peeled away just as she opened the front door.

Starsky let loose once they had taken off, he just couldn't stop laughing. "Oh God, that was fun! She can be a little fireball when you get her riled! Good thing you came early this morning, she's more reserved when you're around."

His laughter was contagious, and Hutch couldn't help but get caught up in the mood. "Glad I could help. What is it you're trying to get her to wear by hiding her underwear?"

Starsky wiped a tear from the corner of his eye, he still couldn't stop chuckling. "Ah, you should see it Hutch. We were at the mall last night and I saw this bikini, red with white strings, almost the same color red as the Torino. And, ah man, Sara looks really good in it. When we go to the beach this weekend, I want to give the car a fresh coat of wax and then take some pictures with her and the Torino." _Oh man, if I could get her to lay across the hood of my car in that bikini, wow!_

"Sara in a string bikini? On a public beach?" It wasn't that Sara couldn't carry it off, she had a very nice figure, but she embarrassed easily. "That's asking a lot, her face will probably match the car as well." Hutch tried to visualize Sara in a skimpy bikini, and had to admit the picture was a very pleasant one. She was short, but had a nice shape and large breasts, an asset he knew his friend appreciated. _Oh who am I kidding, I like 'em large too! _

"Not just a bikini, a bright red, very skimpy string bikini! And man, does she look good in it." he beamed. "She tried it on for me last night, and it turned me on so fast that it didn't stay on her very long!"

"I can imagine, she's a very attractive woman. And you want her out on a public beach where more men can see her?"

"Ya! I'm not worried about other men, she'd be with me."

"Or are you wanting other men to see her with you?" analyzed Hutch.

He seemed to think about that statement for a minute. "Ya! Guess I'm stroking my own ego, huh?" Starsky responded, "Hot car! Hot girl! Great Friend! Look at me, I have it all!"

"What? I'm not hot too?" Hutch joked back.

"Sure babe, judging by the way women swoon when you walk in a room, you're definitely hot to the female gender."

"Thanks, and speaking of hot, we're going to have a hot captain if you don't step on it."

"Ya, ya." he responded, but not really paying attention. "Grab that car magazine that's on my back seat, would ya?"

"Got it. See something new you want for the car?"

"See where I have it marked?"

Hutch opened the magazine and started reading. There was an ad for readers to send in pictures of their cars. "A 'Hot Car, Hot Babe' contest?"

"The winner gets $500.00, and their car profiled in the magazine. I figure with my car and Sara in that bikini, it wouldn't be any contest."

"Does Sara know you intend on sending her picture into this magazine?"

Starsky shot him a quick look, "Are you kidding? If I told her that, she'd never put that bikini on again, let alone pose for pictures with my car."

"Wish Kath was around, man with her long legs…mmmm…" he mused, thinking of Kathy in that red bikini. He let out a short soft whistle. _Oh man, she'd make that bikini rock._

"I wouldn't let Sara hear you say that," Hutch scolded, "but I do agree with you."

He couldn't help himself and thought of Kathy in a bikini also. "In fact she looks good in anything and even better in nothing."

Starsky snorted at that comment. "Ya, that definitely wouldn't be a good thing to say in front of Sara!"

Hutch snapped his fingers and half turned toward his partner, "You know the twins would be more than willing to pose for you! With or without bikinis."

Starsky grinned at that thought, "Ah man, haven't thought about them in awhile!"

"Neither one of them have a shy bone in their bodies, that's for sure."

"Ya but, they're sorta flat compared to Sara. I really like Sara's…ah…big…ah…," he laughed as he held a free hand up to his chest, "assets."

"I've noticed. And Kath has those same nice big assets plus those lovely long legs."

Starsky pulled into the metro parking lot and shut off the engine, but neither man moved. After a couple minutes, they both looked at each other, grinning from ear to ear. "Women, gotta love 'em and all their soft, curvy, bouncy parts!"

Later in the morning Starsky called the florist to have flowers delivered to Sara. He reasoned that it couldn't hurt, and possibly could help persuade her to give in to his request. "Hey Hutch, what was it Sara called me this morning?"

Hutch looked up from his report, "Huh? When?"

"This morning, when she was getting mad at me. Do you remember?" He looked at the receiver and spoke into the phone, "No, hang on, I'm trying to think of what I want on the card, just a second."

Hutch smiled, "Ah, would that be what she said out loud, or what I think she was calling you under her breath?"

"Oh come on, she called me something, like a little devil, but that wasn't the word."

"Oh, imp, she called you an imp. Ah, a little imp, if I remember right."

"Thanks!" Then he spoke back into the phone again, "Ok, for the card put 'Thinking of you! From your little imp!'….Ya, imp….huh?...imp…I…M...P…it means mischievous…ya?...ya I'm sure…ok, thanks!"

Hutch held up his hand with just his pinky sticking up and laughed, "Hey buddy, are you sure she wasn't referring to last night when she called you her LITTLE imp?"

A few of the other officers in the squad room started snickering since they had all overheard the entire conversation. "Good one Hutchinson!"

Starsky smirked, "Ya, good one Hutch. You're a regular comedian." He then leaned toward Hutch so no one else could hear and said, "Should have put from your horny little imp, that would have gotten her!"

Hutch leaned up toward his partner and with smiling eyes softly replied, "Still using that term 'LITTLE', partner." He then picked up his coffee cup and took a drink allowing his pinky to stick out from the cup handle.

Starsky just shook his head, "Yes sir, you're a regular comedian."

**End **


End file.
